Haruko Benata
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Appearance Average height, short, bright blue hair, a figure that would make many men think suicidal thoughts, and always wears Doskoi Panda clothing. (ALWAYS) Personality Easy-going, fun-loving, flirty, and just plain batshit insane. Abilities and Powers Talented singer (in her mind) and a decent chef. Haruko's unique talents in singing and music playing allows her to use her guitar as a weapon. Also has unnatural strength that allows her to send enemies flying with her guitar. Weapons An electric, black, bass guitar with red flames painted on it. Guitar is called "Canti, Lord of Fire" or "Canti" for short. Aside from being used as a melee weapon, "Canti" can be used to affect someone with certain songs and notes if played correctly. History Growing up, Haruko spent her early teen years taking care of her family because her mother had died early on. She is the oldest of her siblings, and despite odd personality, she can be very motherly, or at least, a very serious sister figure. Because she had to take care of her siblings, Haruko became very good at cooking anything out of anything because things were tight around her home and they need to make what they could out of what they had. In her spare time, Haruko loved to party and rock out to the music acts of her home of Mirror Ball Island. After winning a contest, Haruko won a guitar she promptly called Canti. The guitar itself is worth 20,000,000 Beli. While others use a guitar for music, this is also Haruko's weapon of choice. Surprisingly, it has never broken when Haruko uses it. Since she grew up listening to music at Mirror Ball Island and it's Dance Carnivals, Haruko began to dream of being the best thing in music in history, the Rock'n'Roll Queen of the world! Though reluctant, Haruko left her home island search of her dream, with the support of her friends and siblings behind her. A short time after she left, Haruko earned a name for herself by playing small concerts on the streets for money to use for food and more Doskoi Panda clothing. During this time, she met with a group of performers who were in need of a final member, and with their combined effort, Haruko became one of the biggest names in the East Blue. However, this came at a price since she became the target of stalking. After one concert, she was nearly kidnapped by thugs of her stalker until a group of traveling pirates came to her aid. With their help, Haruko was able to be rid of her dangerous stalker, though through some unforeseen consequences of the incident, Haruko was left alone and her music career was thought to be ruined. However, with some encouraging thoughts from the pirates who saved her, Haruko realized that the East Blue wasn't the only place where she could make a name for herself. So, with that in mind and finding friends in her pirate allies, she became a member of the crew, performing dual duties as cook and musician. During the three years she was a member of the Axe-Head crew, Haruko developed interesting relationships with her nakama. On the third year of her time with the crew, Haruko was wounded by a large number of newly recruited pirates during the overthrowing of Axe that Kairi had somehow orchestrated. She was close to Kairi, and couldn't figure out how she could've changed suddenly. Saved by Shruta, Haruko awoke from a wound-induced sleep to find she and him to be separated from the main group. At the time, they had no clue what had happened to the ones she became close to and kept to herself, worried sick about her younger brothers and sisters. Shruta was the reason why she was able to keep going, even after the traumatizing incident that had just occurred to them. He stayed by her side and made sure that she recovered fully from the injuries given to her. Sometime later, during their travels, they made acquaintances with Big Mama, a Pufferfish-type of Fishman and her gang of slavers. With no other choices, she and Shruta joined their slaver gang and currently live as slavers who sell people they capture at the Shabondy Auctioning House. One of the bright sides is that she keeps getting news about pirate crews that make themselves a name by doing big time crimes (Axe and his new crew for example), and working in Shabondy, she is able to perform for people with lots of cash and spread the word about her talents, enabling her to continue her dream. Trivia *Haruko is based of Haruko Haruhara, one of the main characters of the anime, FLCL (Fooly Cooly), . In the anime, Haruko uses a guitar and has a robot friend called Canti. Though she is subtly different in appearance, these two Haruko's are very similar. *Her last name, Benata, is a reference to Pat Benetar, who sings one of a song called "Heartbreaker" which was released in 1979. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Chefs